Sylf Ayae
"It's better to stand for something bad, than to stand for nothing at all" Sylf Ayae, also known Wallaby, the Noise or the time child, was a soldier active in Diamond Dogs, led by Big Boss (Venom Snake). She was best known for her effort in combat as a recon sniper for DD's special forces: The Ocelot Unit. Who were in charge of small operations, stealth infiltrations and extractions of special targets. Early life. Born in 1960 on a rainy day of Amsterdam, by her single mother Allison Ayae. And her brother beating her by 2 years. Considdered their mother was raising them alone, it was a bumpy childhood for them both, but moderately normall. Her and her brother Eden were always together when growing up, getting her into more rough sports and play rather than having her at home with her mother playing with girly toys. Both of them often came home dirty, giving their already stressed mom even more laundry to clean, but their entire childhood, aside from some bumps and financial issues, they were loved and both going to school. Eden by two years older hardly saw any difference in age, they were always together and even got into sports together. They both enjoyed the concept of urban exploring, climbing and getting into trouble. When Eden confessed to her that when he turned 18 he would enlist to get out of 'this shithole'. The news was rather shocking, not having her best friend and brother at her side anymore, she didn't saw any point in staying either. It was around her 17th birthday, shortly after Eden had left the nest to join the military, she decided against other heavy schooling. Much like her brother, but having some friends from their climbing days. When they toned down their shenigans, she decided to study into body positivy and yoga. Becoming a yoga instructor. Holding the rifle. However during her studying abroad in germany, also running an independant class yoga class to earn money and pay for bills. She got into contact with a friend of her and her brother's, also enlisted at the time to a Private Military company. He was quite some years older than Sylf and Eden were, and they always spoke about the military. Sylf often wondered if it inspired Eden to do the same. After some thought, Sylf decided to join her friend (Mitya) in arms and enlist herself to their PMC in Africa. For the time being helping their teams with injuries or other complications in joints that she could aid in with her experience in school. Even when she wasn't a lincensed doctor, while in training with her partner Mitya, they quickly picked up on her sniping skills, decided her best bet in the battlefield was to arm her with a sniper rifle. She became Mitya's dedicated spotter and sniper for the longest time in not too heavy missions or infiltrations. She stuck with them for a while, all the while not realizing what the end goal was for them. She thought she was slowly, brick by brick, repairing the world from war. But instead was working towards a bigger goal, one her partner has signed up for at the very start of his enlistment. He signed to agree to partake in an experiment after a few years on duty. One that would require a lot of physical strength and willpower. For years their scientists have worked on the concept of cell fusion, in theory, linking 2 minds together to work as one. Seeing how every other military company, or terrorist groups were fighting over who can win over the other the fastest. At least that's how Sylf saw it, she had no idea that the cause she fought for was the very same. Mitya asked her to partake in the experiment, their own detterence. She didn't understand the severity of the experiment itself, believing in her partner, she complied. At this time their scientist still had too little to go on, too little information at hand, and whether or not it was possible was not even a remote possible outcome. But they did try, for months both of them were (in practical terms) tortured for results.. When they deemed it unsuccesfull is when both of their bodies just completely gave out to the pressure, and they were forced to induce a coma on the both of them just to see if they could heal themselves, being beyond repair of their medical team after all the tweaking they did. If they wouldn't up in 2 weeks they would have to let them go. Miraculously they awoke a few days later, Sylf taking 3 days longer to wake up feeling like she has been drinking for weeks. Disorientated and confused they admitted them to the medical ward for rehabilitation, completely have given up on the idea of the experiment being remotely succesfull. They didn't realize that it had worked, but, it wasn't perfect. The link they shared would give thems o much of a tactical advantage and was often just experienced as dissociative and nauseating. They were linked, but to both of their demons as well, it seemed. Not knowing her partner had such darkness inside him,it consumed her, but they functioned. As long as they breathed their superiors deemed the entire thing succesfull. And once more, they were deployed into war. Their conscious really came into play when they applied the new tactics on their strategy of Sylf acting as the spotter, and Mitya in close combat along with the rest of their team. For weeks on end their efforts were succesfull, extrodinary. Alst while the more they suffered in silence. It was cracked when they were on their last mission, they were outbested by a far. Sylf was exhausted from prior training regime and barely got any sleep while she was dealing with -Mitya's- nightmares. He slept soundly, but her dissociative nature really got to her in the heat of the battle, she was in a tree, one mis calculated step and she leaped to the ground. Displacing her shoulder and too exhausted, panicked beyond anything else and anxious she could not pop it back into place. On top of that, trying to reach her partner, she couldn't. It was just black. Nothing. The battle continued whilst she struggled to find a new spot, calm down, collect and gather thoughts whilst aiding herself. She still couldn't reach her partner, making her anxiety even worse. The problems only escalated from there, Mitya having no reassurance from his spotter. They were fast outbested by the reinforcements of the camp. Only from there, as she crawled to the safety of another tree, she slumped herself down and felt what could only be described as the most painfull sharp pain in her head. Radiating throughout her entire body, so agonizing she screamed and giving away her position. She dropped her rifle, forgot her dislocated shoulder and tears were streaming down her face. She felt, nothing. And then the slightest bit of life rushed through her, it was her partner. Looking down she could feel bullet wounds in her chest, more she started to scream and grab at her chest, suddenly her jaw. Confused by all the sudden pain, she opened her armor to see there were no bullet wounds, nothing, she was okay. Then she realized, Mitya was reaching out to her. She knew she wasn't hurt.. It was him. He was shot, from.. What she could gather mutiple times. Through the sharp pain she managed to mutter she was sorry, followed by another sharp pain through the skulls that left gasping to the floor, both hands grasping her hair as she cried out. It was over. Taken. She passed out for a long while, which she figured were mere hours, were actually days. And woke up to flashing bright lights to her face, trying to move she quickly realized she was tied and her clothes were changed, then came the smells. The horribly stench of rotting vomit she could only describe it as. Everything was still blurry but she could make out the room she was in, more captives, another woman too. But, not her team, she didn't regonize anybody. The room she was in was filthy but no sign of anyone guarding the place. There was also a lot of noise, she assumed to make sure the prisoners dont get any good solid sleep so they keep docile. This went on a couple of weeks, in between of being poorly fed and hydrated, a lot of torture and questioning. And sick due to the sudden loss of her partner, leaving her body in a weird limbo like state unsure how to really function, all she knew at that time, were the basics of survival, hunger, anger and staying alive. However she was quiet most through her experience there, seeing she was now a prisoner of war, a female one. On more occasions have they tried things to her, none to her memory however and that is in her words for the best. The process of things went on and another week later, she could hear more sounds, different ones, too tired to really make out. But this was different, for sure. She swore it sounded like a helicopter, and slowly but surely it was followed by shooting. What seemed like a mere flash, and then there was a guard laid out by her feet greeted by a shot to the head. She couldn't even mutter a yelp or really make out what was going on before men in, what she thought, green suits entered the building. Holding flashlights to the prisoners faces and speaking over the radio. Even more confused, too tired and dehydrated, she wanted to call for help. But instead mumbled and pleaded they should be quiet. Her exact words "sir please dont yell in the casino".. Followed by a chuckle from a deeper voice. She felt on the verge of passing out but could make out what seemed to be their captain, he was dressed differently, walking up to her and asking her question. Having absolutely no idea what the man was saying, aside that she thought he had a cool head antenna. Falling unconscious she was taken along with the rest of the prisoners, back to the PMC's base, Diamond Dogs. Diamond Dogs The condition Sylf was in was severe enough to Diamond Dog's staff that she be admitted to the medical platform immediatly. On Big Boss's command. Once they arrived back to base, med staff along with Ocelot were awaiting to transport the prisoners to the medical ward. Boss, when questioned by Ocelot for certain details on the mission pointed out the blonde on one of the gurneys. Before having to once more, get going on another mission asked Ocelot to keep an eye on her as she behaved weirdly during their rescue mission.